


Dripping

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [12]
Category: Gossip Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Carter fucks you in Cartier.





	Dripping

There you sat – cards in your hand, down to the last of your undergarments, the diamond necklace dipping between your bare breasts and sparkling under the lights as you leaned on the table trying to read his face. Carter was wearing one of his shit-eating grins looking at his cards – bow tie hangin undone on either side of this collar, the top few buttons undone, pants and shoes off to the side. He was going the toes to head route, while you went the other way.

–

Earlier that night Carter had given you a new necklace to wear to the gala the two of you were attending. An elegant Cartier piece, that dipped just low enough to accentuate your best assets. It went perfectly with the deep V of your silk red dress. Before leaving for the gala the two of you agreed that you would play strip poker for who was in charge tonight. 

–

Carters eyes followed the line of the necklace, his look turned into one of hunger as he watched it swing back and forth between your breasts as you shifted in your seat flicking your cards with your fingernail as you thought on whether to call or raise the bet. Biting your lip, you threw in your chips calling his bet. He laid down his hand slowly so you could only see one card at a time. You were confident in your hand – a straight flush – but as his cards were revealed your hopes sank. Ace. King. Queen. Jack. His eyes flitted up to yours as your expression changed from hopeful for another round, to realizing you were probably losing and giving up control for the night. TEN. All hearts. 

A dark chuckle emitted from his throat as he motioned for you to lay out your cards. He knew he had it in the bag. You threw your cards down, face up, and started to unhook your garter. A screech of a chair stopped you. Looking up, Carter was at your side grasping your wrist. “No, no princess. I am in control tonight. I say you keep that on.” He tugged at the straps of your garter belt and letting it hit against the sensitive skin on the back of your thigh. “Carter.” you whine as he pressed kisses to your neck.

His hands grasped at your hips pulling you in for a kiss. Slow and steady at first – a slide of a tongue along your lips and you opened up to him. His fingers danced across your ass and down your thighs, you felt him grip them and give you a tap with his pointer fingers on each leg, a silent signal for you to jump. You did as you were asked trusting him to catch you and and wrapped your legs around his torso. 

Marching into the bedroom He set you down on the bed, pulled his bow tie off from around his neck and pulled it taut between his hands. “Now, are you going to be good for me princess and let me tie you up?” his voice gravely and dark. You nodded in response. He tsked “I need words Princess.”

“Yes Car, I’ll be a good girl for you.” Grinning he took your hands and tied them together with the bow tie. Pulling at the knot to be sure you couldn’t free yourself, satisfied with it he stepped back from the bed to take you in. He bit his bottom lip at the sight of you hands above your head, the glittering diamond necklace dripping between your bare breasts, garter and stockings still in tact. He knelt down between your legs placing kisses up your exposed skin while one of his hands undid the clasp of the garter and gently rolled down the stocking, trailing his lips behind it. 

He was going to take his time with you tonight and the jewelry on your neck wasn’t going to be the only think dripping.


End file.
